regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akuban Knights: Episode 21
Recap ]] Tuesday, 11th September, 1511 Wikkthronrarenta. The Akuban Knights have a mission to head out to the Nereid Lake to kill the Black Dragons previously encountered in Shenanigans Episode 089. Budariousz asks Ranger Claus about the Bullywugs of Nereid Lake. The Bullywugs live in the Blackroot Marsh and are mortal enemies of the Lizardfolk of the Trihorn River. The Black Dragons were last seen near the Lizardfolk area, but they could be anywhere around the Nereid Lake. Sami wants to research some magic for a few weeks, but the party thinks they don't have time for that. Bud wants to team up with the Bullywugs or Lizardfolk against the Dragons. Maya gets some poison and goats so she can poison them to be eaten by the dragons. Wednesday, 12th September. 1511 The Akuban Knights leave the city. Jane stays behind with Yassi. Saturday, 15th September, 1511 The Akuban Knights enter the Blackroot Marsh and don't see any Bullywugs during the day. Sami casts Clairvoyance to create an eye to scout around for him to look for the dragons and see none. Sami next scouts around with the eye and spots 4 Bullywugs following the Akuban Knights 180 feet away hiding in the water. The eye is captured in a net by the Bullywugs, with a lot more in Bullywugs in the water. The Akuban Knights get some rations and want to use them as a gift to the Bullywugs. No Bullywugs come out, so Sami summons a bird messenger, a goose, to deliver a message to a Bullywug. The messenger gets killed by a Bullywug before it can deliver the message. 8 Bullywugs jump out of the water to attack the Akuban Knights. Bud calls out not to kill any. After Sami is speared a few times, he uses the Horn of Blasting, killing several Bullywugs. Sara puts down the magic shield as cover. Maya kills another. Bud is very disappointed in all the kills. Bud punches one as weak as he can, but knocks it out accidentally. The rest of the Bullywugs retreat. Bud takes the Horn of Blasting from Sami. Bud isn't happy his plan was ignored, but Sami points out he was attacked. The party leaves the swamp and heads north towards Gumpbrun. The Akuban Knights don't make it to Gumpbrun before nightfall. Bud and Sara interrogate the Bullywug. The Bullywugs are hunted to have their legs eaten. The 2 Black Dragons have separate lairs, one near the ruins at Trihorn River, one near the the ruins near Blackroot Marsh on the north side of the lake. The Bullywug is happy to direct them to the dragon who will kill them or they will kill it, so win/win. While camping for the night, a company of Drekis Troops march past from Fen Den to Gumpbrun. Wednesday, 19th September, 1511 (Continued) The party leaves their camp and heads south back towards Nereid Lake. The Bullywug leads the party in the direction of the Dragon Lair. On the way Maya poisons a goat and the party coat themselves in oil of acid resistance. The goat, Dan, dies, before they get to the dragon. Maya puts the dead goat on her horse. Sven the goat is still alive. The party arrive outside the ruins. Maya sends her illusionary horse carrying the dead goat ahead of the party towards the ruins and watch. Sara cuts the Bullywug free. Bud gives it a Wyvern Tooth Spear. The Bullywug flees. The Young Black Dragon comes out of the ruins, 32 feet nose to tail (body around 20 feet), and bites the horse, but the horse vanishes. The dragon becomes suspicious, ignores the dead goat, and flies in the air, and spots the Akuban Knights. The party spreads out, but the Dragon is able to acid breath Bud & Sara. Bud uses the horn of blasting on the dragon. The Dragon falls out of the air, landing on trees near Bud. The party lay into the fallen dragon, taking out one of it's wings. The Dragon, on the ground, claws and bites at Bud in it's mouth, swinging Bud around. The party cut the dragon down to death. The dragon's sibling from a distance cries out in anguish and flies towards the party. Maya and Sami party scatter and hide. Bud and Sara get acid sprayed by the new dragon. The party return fire on the Dragon's Wings, disabling one of it's wings. The dragon is forced to land, acid spraying Maya and Bud on the way down. The dragon claws at Sami then bites down on him. Sami is knocked out and starts bleeding to death. Bud charges in and uses the Horn of Blasting on the Dragon. Maya keeps firing arrows. Bud climbs on the stunned dragon and attacks it with his partisan. Sara attacks the dragon from behind. The Dragon breathes acid on Maya and Sara. Maya finishes the dragon off with a bow shot. Sara stabilizes Sami. Sara goes over to the unconscious dragon to give it a merciful ending and numbs it's pain. Maya then executes the dragon by stabbing in the eye, saying "For Voraci". Fireflies appear around the party. Bud goes to look and sees they are tiny glowing humanoid creatures with wings. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes